falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Africa Campaign
'''The Northern Africa Campaign '''was an event and a military campaign launched by the European Commonwealth during the Resource Wars. The goal of the campaign was to knock out all military bases and resupply lines of the United Arab Coalition based in North Africa in an attempt to isolate and defeat all UAC Forces based in the Middle East. The campaign ended two years before the war and gave the Europeans their victory but at a heavy cost. History Early Landings When the European Armies began to engage the UAC in have combat in the Middle East, they quickly relized that the UAC was getting supplies from somewhere outside of the Middle East following the halting of European Advancements during the Invasion of the Arabian Peninsula. Israeli Intelligence Agency Mossad, had reported that the North African member states were giving the UAC Forces in the Middle East the resources they need and the European and Israeli Forces would have to attack and invade North Africa in order to destroy the supply lines. Both sides agreed and soon afterwards, the European Parliament had approved of a military intervention by request of President Alex Winston and soon, Operation: Sea Lion was launched in 2052. That same year, the first European Forces landed in North Africa when British Troops landed on the shores of Egypt alongside French Troops and other armies landed in Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria. Invasion of Egypt Following the approval of the invasion by the European High Council, the European armies were deployed and soon landed along the shores of Northern Africa. Egypt was one of the first countries to be invaded as Italian naval forces allowed British and French ground troops to land and begin pushing forward into Cairo after landing up on the coasts of Northern Egypt. Egyptian forces were quickly mobilized and sent up North to hold the line but were decimated by the superior European armies mainly the British armored divisions and the French infantry. As Europe's troops swept across upper Egypt, Israel made their move and sent their forces to invade the Suez Canal to cut off the supply lines and take control over Egypt. Egypt was taken by surprise as 400,000 Israeli soldiers stormed the Suez Canal and took it over quickly leaving the capitol city of Cairo cut off and surrounded by the Europeans and Israelis. Egyptian President Mohammad al-Sharaff had eventually prepared his final stand knowing that the Europeans were going to attack and ordered his troops to make their last stand but, he underestimated the Europeans as by Late April, the 132nd Armored Division of the Italian Army poured into Cairo and wiped out the Egyptian armored defenses. As Italian tanks pulled into Cairo's streets, French mechanized infantry pulled in as well and began engaging the Egyptian ground forces in intense urban combat within Cairo's suburbs and after three hours of heavy fighting, the Egptian forces fell back and set up defensive positions in the city square. President Mohammad al-Sharaff and his cabinet secretly evacuated and fled Cairo and escaped into exile fleeing towards Iran for refuge while his country and its capitol fell. Egpytian forces attempted to hold the line but, it was to no avail as German artillery and British bombers had weakened the city's defenses and by the beginning of May, Cairo had fallen completely and the Egyptian Army had scattered across the country. Landings in Algeria During the initial invasion of Egpyt, French forces had also been deployed to Algeria, a former colony, and quickly overran and took over the northern parts of the country before the Algerians had managed to set up a strong defense. Italian naval cruisers had launched numerous strikesagainst Algerian UAC air bases while French bombers and paratroopers flew in and weakened the central defenses. Yugoslavia had began to delpy their ground forces as well after taking Turkey and by 2053, Yugoslav paratroopers began landing in Algeria and helping the French/European forces advance further down south where the remnants of the Algerian military remained as well as their militant supporters who waged a guerilla war against the European forces, specifically the French, and helped keep them bogged down in the region. Yugoslav forces continued to land and their armored divisions also poured into Algeria as well along with support from their Greek and Italian neighbors, they panaged to push through and make it into central and eastern Algeria after the fall of Libya in August. Fighting had intensified over the past months as in September, Spansh forces managed to make it through the UAC lines after a year of heavy fighting and resistance in Morroco and Tunisia simply surrendered knowing that the Europeans would beat them and was turned into a French protectorate. Algeria, due to its large size and resources, proved to be very difficult to capture but it eventually fell after the last remnants of the Algerian military surrendered by November of 2053 and the Algeiran president followed through and surrendered to the French while pockets of militants continued to wage a guerilla war against their French military rulers and began waging a nation-wdie jihad against the non-muslim Europeans. Nuclear Exchange Following the capture of Mecca by the European armies during the Arabian Offensive, outrage and violence exploded across the Islamic World and beyond. In the Middle East, muslim militants had risen up and began waging their own jihad against the infidel European forces while muslims rioted across Europe, Africa, North America, and Central Asia. In response to the presence of non-mulsims in Mecca, a group of Palestinian radicals detonated a nuclear bomb in Tel Aviv, Isreal on December 5th, 2053. Millions of Israelis were killed and in response, Israeli bombers were mobilized and began bombarding the UAC forces with nuclear weapons and by the winter of 2054, European bombers began dropping nuclear weapons as well leading to a short-lived nuclear exchange by both sides. Following the destruction of Tel Aviv, Israeli bombers took to the skies and began flying over the cities of Tehran, Baghdad, Riyhad, Beruit, and Damascus and bombed all of the UAC capitol cities with nuclear strikes while the French dropped neutron bombs on Arab lines and defenses across the Middle East and North Africa from the Gulf States to Sudan. In response, Iran and Pakistan responded with their own nuclear strikes on UAC cities under European occupation such as Cairo, Alexandria, Tabuk, and Izmir. Millions died as a result of the exchange and with mushroom clouds flying all over the region and troops on both sides suffering radiation poisoning and cancer, the exchange ended as fast as it began with European President Alex Wintson managing to convince UAC Chairman Mohammad al-Jameel to cease attacks and both agreed. Neither side gained an advantage and Northern Africa continued to be a massive chore for the European and Israeli forces in the region. Category:Events Category:Wars